


Some Days are Harder than Others

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: When Wolfgang has a hard day, his lovers are always there to make it all better.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Some Days are Harder than Others

Some days were harder than others. When Wolfgang had both work and therapy in one day, he was always exhausted. Working on your emotions was tiring. But, Kala and Rajan were always ready to help him recover.

It was a Friday and he’d finished at the shop an hour after lunch and gone straight to his therapy session. Corinne had been strict on him but he knew it was worth it. He saw the difference in himself after all this time.

He walked home in a daze but as he opened the door of their flat and stepped inside, he smiled. Rajan was waiting for him. He felt his face brighten into a smile as his gaze met the welcoming, loving eyes of his partner.

‘Hello, my love,’ Rajan said, giving him a warm smile. ‘Tired?’

Wolfgang nodded. ‘Shattered.’ He bent to unlace his boots, then put them neatly in the shoe rack. ‘My head is banging.’

He stood up, to find Rajan had stepped closer to him. He reached out for Wolfgang, placing his hands on his shoulders. He rubbed his thumbs against the leather of his jacket. ‘Well, we have got the perfect thing ready to relax you.’ He kissed Wolfgang softly on the mouth, then slid the jacket from his shoulders.

After hanging his jacket up for him, Rajan took his hand and smiled. ‘Come on.’

Smiling, Wolfgang let Rajan tug him away. They made their way upstairs, to their bedroom. Wolfgang smiled as he heard the gentle music just audible from the bathroom. They stepped inside and there was Kala, in her white dressing gown, just finishing running the bath. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun.

She turned off the taps, then turned to him and smiled. ‘Welcome home,’ she said.

She stepped across to him, reaching for him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, slowly and lovingly. His hands went to her waist, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world. To him, she was.

She pulled back and smiled at him. ‘We thought you’d like a bath to help you relax.’

‘With you two?’ he asked, smiling hopefully.

Rajan chuckled, stepping up behind him and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. ‘That’s the idea,’ he said in Wolfgang’s ear.

His fingers went to the hem of Wolfgang’s t-shirt and gently pulled it up. His fingers, warm and soft, trailed across his spine. Wolfgang closed his eyes, just enjoying the touch of his lovers. Together, Kala and Rajan undressed him. Wolfgang stood still, eyes closed and safe under their attentions.

Once he was naked, he opened his eyes. Kala smiled at him and took his hand. Rajan’s hand rested on the small of his back and they led him to the bath. He climbed in the large bath, full of steaming hot water and bubbles. The relaxing scent of lavender filled the room.

As the water covered him, he immediately felt a little better. He closed his eyes as the relaxing heat of the water washed over him. He heard the water splash against the side of the bath and he opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Kala, now naked, stepping into the water. His eyes took her in. She still took his breath away. Her beauty, her softness, the love she had for him. It was all more than he ever thought he would have in his life.

Kala sat down, facing him, in the water. Her legs brushed against his beneath the water. He reached for her, his arm sliding around her waist and pulling her closer. He kissed her.

‘This is perfect,’ he whispered against her mouth as they parted. He glanced at Rajan, who was undressing. ‘Well, almost perfect. Hurry up, Raj.’

Rajan grinned, letting his pants fall to the ground. ‘All right, I’m getting in. Shift up a bit.’

Wolfgang smiled, moving forward to let Rajan step into the bath behind him. He sighed contentedly as he lay back against Rajan’s chest and Kala settled in his lap, his arm around her waist.

For a while, they didn’t talk, just enjoyed the feel of each other, the hot water around them and the soft music filling the air. Wolfgang closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of his lovers holding him. Rajan’s chest moved slowly beneath him as he breathed deeply and one hand stroked his hip. Kala’s hair tickled his cheek and she smoothed her hand across his wet chest.

This was what he needed. Just to be with his lovers. He could feel the heaviness leaving his body and his emotions stabilising. They always knew what he needed.

Rajan kissed his shoulder, trailing his wet hand across his chest. Kala’s hand caressed his thigh. He cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly. Rajan put his arms around them both, holding them close, his chin resting on Wolfgang’s shoulder.

‘I could stay here forever,’ Wolfgang murmured.

Rajan turned his head and kissed his ear. ‘I think we’d get pretty wrinkly.’

‘Who’s cooking tonight?’ Kala asked, shifting slightly to look at them both.

‘I thought we could order a takeaway,’ said Rajan. ‘Have a movie night?’

‘Does that count as our Friday night date?’ Wolfgang asked.

‘Of course,’ said Rajan. ‘It’s time spent together, isn’t it? That’s the important thing.’

Wolfgang took Rajan’s hand and Kala’s, lacing their fingers together. ‘That’s all I need.’ He sighed, contentedly, resting his head on Rajan’s shoulder. He felt Kala’s joy at the relaxation he knew she could feel from him. ‘That’s all I ever need.’

She turned into him and kissed him, her body in full contact with his. Beneath him, he could feel the softness of Rajan’s body against him as well.

‘Was it really bad?’ she asked cautiously.

He looked at her and sighed. ‘It’s always hard, talking over stuff. It’s just tiring.’

Rajan ran his hand through Wolfgang’s hair. ‘How’s your head, love?’

‘Better.’

‘That’s the lavender,’ Kala said.

Rajan massaged his shoulders. ‘Do you want a nap?’

Wolfgang shook his head. ‘No. All I want is to snuggle up on the sofa with the two of you.’

Rajan hugged him, kissing his shoulder again. ‘I think we can manage that.’

Kala traced his jaw with gentle fingers. ‘Sounds like a perfect evening to me.’ She kissed him, slow and loving, then pulled back and smiled. ‘Come on. The water’s getting a bit cold now.’

She stood and he and Rajan both watched the water cascade down her naked body. She smiled as she caught them both gazing at her. She gave them a mischievous smile as she stepped out of the bath and wrapped herself in her bathrobe.

‘See you in the bedroom,’ she said, before moving through to the other room.

Wolfgang and Rajan glanced at each other and grinned. Rajan caught hold of his chin in a light touch and traced his lips tenderly. ‘I’m so glad for you, Wolfie.’

Wolfgang looked curiously at him. ‘What do you mean?’

Rajan smiled softly. ‘I’m so glad you’re part of our life. I wouldn’t want to be without you, not ever. Neither of us would.’

A smile spread across Wolfgang’s face and he pushed Rajan’s shoulder lightly. ‘Soppy sod,’ he murmured.

Rajan laughed and kissed him. ‘Never change.’

Wolfgang grinned, taking Rajan’s hand. ‘Come on. Let’s get out before Kala gets dressed.’

Rajan laughed, letting Wolfgang tug him up and out of the bath.

They found Kala waiting for them. She smiled at them, reaching out for them and pulling them both to her. They stood together, entwined in each other, exchanging slow, loving kisses. Their touches on Wolfgang’s skin were electric and comforting all at once. Rajan had said they wouldn’t want to be without him but what he knew was that he wouldn’t have survived without them. They were everything to him.

They dressed each other, in the bare minimum of comfortable clothing. Rajan and Wolfgang pulled on lounge pants and t-shirts, neither bothering with underwear. And Kala put on her pale pink silky pyjamas.

They ordered pizza and put on a movie. They relaxed on the sofa, snuggling up together as they watched the movie and waited for their food to arrive. Wolfgang rested his head against Rajan’s shoulder, with Kala curled up in his lap. Rajan’s hand was at his hip, pushed below his waistband and stroking his skin. Kala’s hair was soft against his cheek and he held her hand in his.

He knew how later would go. They would eat, they’d talk, they’d cuddle. Then when they went to bed, they’d make love. They’d share electric touches and soft caresses. They’d give each other the deepest of pleasure and love. Then they would fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Wolfgang glanced at each of them in turn and smiled. Some days were harder than others. But the evenings were always easy, because he was with his lovers. They made everything better.


End file.
